


c-c-can't even talk

by callingthequits



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and so does the colonel so it's all good, besides it's more embarrassing with him anyway, i like ed's hair okay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingthequits/pseuds/callingthequits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when, inevitably, Roy's loose tongue gets a little too loose. Which happens all the time, and nobody is surprised, except Ed shows up in his office with a pony tail.</p><p>And he turns, strings of gold over his shoulder, and he says, "Okay, Mustang, what's your deal?"</p><p>"Nothing," Roy says. "I was just admiring the way your hair shines in the sunlight, that's all." Then he has a half a second to fully process what he just said and he just about wilts inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c-c-can't even talk

"What," Ed flatly says, and Roy is done. He is inexplicably, wholly, unbelievably finished. He is over, charred to ashes, dead to the world. He would rather suffer through Hawkeye's inexplicably good aim than despair through this. He would rather suffer through Falman's speeches than despair through this. He would _almost_ rather suffer through Havoc's horrible love life than despair through this, and it's sad to say that it's a close call.

Roy is done. A hundred percent done. 

All because his incredibly charming mouth let his terribly treacherous tongue run a little too loose. 

"Fullmetal," he starts, "I have to say--" 

_I apologize. That comment was meant for my lovely Lieutenant._

_Your head would have to be impossibly large if you thought I was talking to you, you cheeky shit._

_Nothing. I have nothing to say. The miniscule chance that I would have said that at all, much less to you, is not a chance at all. It is a fleeting desire; like the hope of picking a single atom from a glass of water. In fact, it is so small that its size is incomparable to even you._

"--that your hair looks very beautiful today." 

_Fuck._

Ed looks blankly at him, no doubt at a complete loss. Roy sympathizes to his plight. He wishes he didn't. 

"Don't you notice the way it shines like stringed sunlight?" He says, and curses himself. "But you braid it so often that it goes unnoticed. Days where it simply hangs loose in a ponytail, days like this, are so rare and I treasure them like the dragon hides its gold. I didn't know that stars could be people until I met you and I'm ever so glad that I do now." 

"Mustang," Ed says, but Roy stops him. 

Regrettably. 

"You don't _understand._ You can draw arrays that defy God at eleven but may the heavens forbid that you fully grasp the full meaning of the way your eyes glint when the light hits them, when I look at you and feel as tiny as you actually are," he says, and vaguely remembers that it would be one of the worst things to say to anyone, let alone Edward Elric, but he strangely doesn't care. He's taking the uncommon advantage of having Ed speechless to the highest point he can; consequences be damned. 

But while Ed may be struck dumb for the moment, Roy is not. "Please do not kill me," he says, taking the necessary precaution. "Because as much as I love you, I still have my own dignity as a person and as such will take the legal right to defend myself from an attack." 

Ed says, "Wait, you love me?" 

Roy says, "Of course." 

And he silently curses his brain-to-mouth filter. 

"So," Ed says, bangs getting in the way of his eyes and Roy braces himself for -- well, anything -- but Ed just takes a deep breath as if he's preparing himself for something. "I'm not dreaming." 

Roy says, "Do you wish you were?" 

Ed scratches his head. "I don't know. A bit? I mean, no offense, but this is really confusing." 

"Well," Roy says, "yes. The term is called having feelings, Fullmetal." 

"And," Ed says, licking his lips. "I'm really not sure where this is going. But I'm pretty sure that you should call me Ed now. Now that we have that out of the way." 

Then Roy gets kissed by Edward Elric, and it's the most delightful punch in the face he's ever received.


End file.
